kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Dragaunus
Grand Imperial Lord Dragaunus Sslithex is the current leader of the Saurian Empire in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Chain of Memories" as a high-ranking member of the Dominion XIII's loyalist faction. In "Encoded Truths", following the events of the failed Castle Oblivion, Dragaunus takes his surviving minions away from the Dominion's service, and begins plotting a way to regain his lost power through use of Jafar's djinn lamp so that he may return to Emperor Zurg's side stronger than before. A ferocious humanoid dragon in both temperment and appearance, he's not above working with humans or even aliens in his quest for world domination. He doesn't take kindly to the failures of his cronies: Siege, Chameleon and Wraith. Dragaunus has lost faith in the Saurian dark magic which Wraith uses and only when somewhat desperate, will he allow Wraith to employ them in a major part of his latest plan. Otherwise, the main tools he equips himself and his henchmen with are teleporters, rays, blasters, rockets, and cloaking devices. Most of Dragaunus's schemes involved trying to create an alternative fuel source for his flagship, The Raptor. Story Backstory (History of the Saurian Overlords; connections to the Separatist Confederacy, the various alien empires, and the rise of Palpatine's conspiracy to control the Republic) Between BoANE and The Chain of Memories (The rise of the Saurian Empire as political rivals to the Kree and the Skrull; Dragaunus' alliance forged with the leadership of Dominion XIII) The Chain of Memories (Is requested by Emperor Zurg to unload his forces at Castle Oblivion to serve as guards and reinforcements for the Dominion, making sure that no one interferes with their experiments on the heart-soul; finds himself and the other Saurian leadership drawn to the alliance of the Dominion loyalists since they align far closer to Zurg's loyalities and interests than the Neophytes upstairs; battles against Ellidyr in an attempt to recruit him into the Loyalists; flees with the other Saurians away from Castle Oblivion after the Loyalists' campaign collapses due to Ben Ali's manipulations; decide not to continue their allegiance with Dominion XIII since all it led to was their near destruction, vowing instead to eliminate Zurg's little empire of delusion to prove that they are the rightful rulers of the galaxy) A Year of Misery (Is mentioned to be engaged in a war of attrition with Dominion XIII in conversations between the various Dominion commanders, though always stated to be on the losing end due to the Dominion's superior starships and firepower) Encoded Truths (Allies himself and the crew of the Raptor with Jafar and Pete's Gang in order to get rid of the Mighty Ducks with the power of the Black-Bug Lamp) The Second Trilogy (Allies himself with the First Order to finally taste real power of victory after being let down by both Dominion XIII and the Hellfire Organization) Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Gothic Lord Dragaunus Kingdom Hearts.jpg|Lord Dragaunus' Dark Mode, unlocked after receiving the True Darkness from Supreme Leader Snoke Category:Villains Category:The First Order Category:Aliens Category:Saurians Category:Dragons Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Dominion XIII Category:Darth Armor's Loyalist Faction